


A penny for your thoughts would leave me broke

by Lizicia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I wanted more dancing, Post-3x09, so I made it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizicia/pseuds/Lizicia
Summary: “I might be persuaded to dance if someone asked.”“Don't know if Rick can spare himself, he seems too busy.”This time it's T.C. who leans down the counter between them and pointedly looks at Magnum. “I think Higgy's talking about you.”Post-3x09.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	A penny for your thoughts would leave me broke

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in this fandom, what up.  
> I mean, the hug was great but I also wanted some dancing. And more talking. So I made it happen.  
> Title from "Dusty Trails" by Lucius.

When Higgins returns from her phone call with Ethan, it's clear that Magnum's mood hasn't shifted at all. She noticed, of course, the way his smile didn't reach his eyes, even after she'd complimented him and tried to break the gloomy mood.

She knows he blames himself because that's who he is and no matter how many times she'll tell him that she's fine, that it all worked out, he'll be ruminating on this one episode for days, if not weeks to come.

“You running off to a hot date?”

The question comes a bit out left field, so she raises a quizzical eyebrow in return.

“Ethan.”

Ah, of course. “No, he was just calling to check in, he's working. No date.”

“Oh, I just assumed.” Magnum cuts himself off and takes a swig of his beer, casting his eyes towards the dance floor.

“You assumed?”

He clears his throat. “Well, with what happened today and all.”

Now she has to laugh a bit. “All he knows is that we're in the middle of a big case, so I'm very busy.”

“You didn't tell him?” He sounds genuinely surprised.

“I don't think Ethan should worry about me needlessly.”

“Yes, and probably better not to implicate him.”

Sure, that is a perfectly reasonable conclusion for why he doesn't know. But then again, he also doesn't know that she used to be a spy, or that her role in Magnum's PI business goes beyond data research and analysis. She hasn't reflected too much on the secrets she's keeping. After all, what is one more white lie among all the rest?

Magnum stares at the dance floor but she knows that he's still a million miles away. It unnerves her because to her mind, they have hashed it out and it's done with.

Instead of anything else, the next thing that comes out of her mouth surprises even her. “Don't you think the dance floor is still too empty?”

There's a level of madness here but she isn't sure what else she could distract him with.

“I guess. But Rick and Suzy are certainly giving it their all and even Kumu's found a dance partner.”

“I might be persuaded to dance if someone asked.”

“Don't know if Rick can spare himself, he seems too busy.”

This time it's T.C. who leans down the counter between them and pointedly looks at Magnum. “I think Higgy's talking about you.”

That certainly catches Magnum's attention. He slowly turns towards her with a slightly disbelieving gaze so she raises an eyebrow in a challenge she wasn't even fully aware she was putting down. He seems to recognize it and that trademark smirk finds it way onto his face as he carefully puts his beer down.

“Well, if the lady insists.”

And before she can say that she hasn't insisted and would he please _not_ refer to her as a lady, he stands up, takes her hand and pulls her towards the dance floor. The fact that she goes immediately and willingly lets him know that she doesn't actually mind this approach.

He doesn't let go of her on the dance floor either, drawing her to him, but leaving a respectable distance still between, ever the gentleman. Higgins rests her other hand on his shoulder and they sway to the low beat in silence for a while. She notices that he seems to hold her very gently, even tenderly and his eyes flicker to her brow every so often, the whiteness of the stitches standing out – and the reason she can't see Ethan for a few days.

“It's fine.”

“What happened?”

She sighs. “I fell when I was trying to escape. It's no big deal, the EMTs stitched it up. Should be fine in a day or two.”

“And your hand?”

She hadn't realized that when he took her hand, it was the one which touched the electric fence. She wouldn't let them wrap it up because it was just a small burn and a medical gauze would've attracted more attention. But she had miscounted that he wouldn't notice.

“Your hand has a burn on it, Higgy. I can feel it.”

To emphasize his words, Magnum carefully squeezes her hand and yes, she can also feel that where their palms touch, her skin is slightly raised. It doesn't hurt so she didn't pay it much attention. And she really isn't keen on telling him.

“It's nothing, just a burn. I'll be fine.”

“Did he...do that?”

There's an intensity in his eyes and Higgins knows that he's thinking of far worse things that could happen in captivity, things he no doubt has seen and maybe even experienced. Given Miles Hamler's background, it is not a far-fetched thought.

“I tried to escape but he had electrified his fence. Didn't expect him to do that but well, there you have it.”

She tries to play it off as just one instance of something that happened and is beyond them and while Magnum doesn't say anything, she notices his hand twitch slightly and knows that, still, he's blaming himself for something he did not do. That is so far off from where she wanted to be.

“Stop blaming yourself, Thomas. We are in danger multiple times a week. And I'm fine. That's what matters.”

He doesn't respond to that but they keep swaying, the music all but faded into the background. She lets him lead, for no other reason that she knows he can be trusted to do so, even if he is often foolhardy. Which brings her own thoughts to something which has been nagging at her.

“By the way, what was your plan?”

“My plan?”

“At the exchange.”

He's silent for a moment and then in a moment of utter deflection which she sees through immediately, he pretends not to understand her real question. “You saw the tracker. I didn't think they'd be smart enough to check for them but I should've known that a guy who anticipated most of our moves would equally try to eliminate any chance of us finding them again.”

“No. What was your plan throwing away your gun and getting into that car?”

“My plan was getting you out of that car.”

It's infuriating how he can say that, calmly, as if there needs be no other explanation, as if he can make everything make sense by stating that as a fact.

“It was incredibly stupid.”

She meant it then and she means it now. There was no guaranteed outcome, there was no way to know what Hamler might do. He could've just killed Magnum and they'd never found him in time.

It squeezes something inside of her, something she refuses to analyze or acknowledge.

“I do stupid things a lot, at least by your definition, Higgins. And it worked out in the end, didn't it?”

“You could've died.”

“But I didn't.”

And yet. She remembers hearing the gunshot at the port, ringing out. Seeing him alive, unharmed was such instant relief that she momentarily forgot any notions of keeping her distance and somewhat revealingly, hugged him for the first time in their partnership. He'd traded himself for her, the least she could do was hug him.

And it was slightly frantic and probably clingy but she felt _safe_. She hadn't realized he could make her feel that. Not that she'd ever admit it.

She realizes the song has slowed and by now, the couples around them have all taken much more intimate positions. Magnum seems to notice at the same moment and she feels his grip loosening, ready to relinquish their position and return to the paradigm they are used to, that of partners who do not touch.

Suddenly, the thought of letting go seems unacceptable and in a moment which she'll blame on temporary insanity, she instead inches closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. It takes a moment for Magnum to unfreeze from the surprise but he pulls her closer with his hand on her back and they continue swaying in this semi-embrace.

 _My plan was getting you out of that car._ She is not ready to ask more explicitly _Why did you trade yourself for me?_ Not because she's afraid he won't be straight with her but exactly the opposite. She fears what he might say, what he would acknowledge because she can't hear it. She's with Ethan. It doesn't mean anything.

So no more questions. She just lets him hold her and for a moment, that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> The question Higgins asks about Magnum's plan and his response are actually a slight callback to one of my favourite shows, "Life", so if you know it, you might get more subtext out of it. But equally, no big deal if you don't.


End file.
